


Sucker

by twerkteamlevi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one fantasy AU where Nagisa is a witch and Rei is a vampire. Nagisa ends up getting in trouble late one night and decides to hide in an abandoned mansion.<br/>At least he thought it was abandoned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker

I’m in some serious shit, Nagisa thought as he flew behind a stone fence, his breathing heavy.  
He leaned back against the cold rocks, looking up at the sky in hopes to calm his nerves. The stars may have looked beautiful, but...  
It wasn’t helping.  
He dropped his head, and as he did he saw the large castle looming in front of him. When he heard a loud voice shouting behind him, he immediately looked for an open window, finding a balcony with an open door.  
Looks abandoned...I should be ok…  
The voice behind him boomed, making him jump on his broom and forget his hesitation as he flew to the landing before scampering inside.  
He closed the door behind him with a thump, sliding down the wall and to the floor, “That was a close call.”  
“Yes, and I suppose breaking and entering fixes whatever troublesome predicament you’re already in,” a deep voice called out from the shadows.  
Only a sliver of light came into the room, shining from the moon through the glass door the witch was leaning against.  
He nearly jumped out of his skin, standing quickly, “Shit...I didn’t realize someone lived here…” He clenched his hands into fists at his sides as he saw a shadow shifting in the dark, and wished the ogre chasing after him hadn’t stolen and broken his wand as if it were a twig.  
I always have my mind magic...and my broom.  
“I’m afraid your magic will not work on me,” the mysterious voice called out, stepping from the shadows.  
Nagisa could immediately tell the man was a vampire-and the fact he had read his thoughts might have been a sign.  
He wore an old fashioned suit, a cloak hanging just past his waist and tied at his neck with a gleaming gold button. His skin was completely flawless, Nagisa noted, with dark blue hair and violet eyes that had him in a trance.  
Kinda hot.  
The blonde gulped, pressing back against the window as he mentally put up a shield to block out the vampire.  
“You should leave,” he mumbled, turning away.  
Nagisa figured he had been imagining it when he saw recognition flash in the vampire’s eyes.  
“I promise I will, I just...I’m not safe right now…”  
He could hear the vampire sigh, once again facing the blonde. He shakily held out his hand, “I’m Rei.”  
Nagisa rose an eyebrow, hesitant to touch him but eventually giving in and shaking his hand.  
Something fluttered in his stomach as he continued to hold his hand, “Do I...do I know you?”  
Rei’s eyes widened as he pulled his hand away, “No! N-no…”  
He tilted his head, taking a step closer, “Are you sure? I feel like...well, I feel like I’ve met you before.” Nagisa studied him intently, digging through his memories and drawing a blank.  
“I-impossible!” He turned away, and Nagisa slowly followed him into the shadows. “We’ve never met before.”  
The blonde crossed his arms over his chest, “Come on, I know I’ve seen you somewhere before. I would say the cavern but vampires hate public places, right? So I mean, do I know you from a gathering or the arena, maybe?”  
The tall vampire shook his head, “No. Uhm...I suppose maybe...maybe we have met before.”  
“Yes!” He cheered happily, using his magic to send a blue ball of light up into the air to illuminate the room. He looked around the room, “I knew I would have remembered someone so attractive.”  
An entire wall was just one large bookshelf, filled from floor to ceiling with endless titles Nagisa had never seen before. There were several desks placed variously around the room, and no books or papers lay across the tops of them.  
“So how do I know you?” He turned on his heel to face the vampire again, who was adjusting his glasses.  
Rei caught his eye for a second, unable to look away as he half-heartedly chuckled, “I suppose you could say...we met in another life.”  
Nagisa rolled his eyes, hoping on the desk that was in front of the vampire, “Come on. Tell me.”  
He could see hesitation flash in Rei’s eyes, before they went back to their usual expressionless stare. The blonde swung his legs, giving the tall boy a soft kick to his thigh, “Spill.”  
“Tch,” he adjusted his glasses again, turning away, “It’s true.”  
Nagisa tilted his head, “What do you mean?”  
“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”  
“Oh, come on,” he scoffed, flitting around to softly land in front of the vampire, “You’re such a vampire.”  
“W-what’s that supposed to mean?” Rei stuttered.  
“You’re vague and mysterious, extremely attractive and your looks could kill,” he joked.  
He avoided his eyes, large hands tempted to grab Nagisa’s out of habit but refusing to give into his urges, “I did know you. But...see, the thing is,” he turned away, pacing the room, “...you died. And then...I did something.  
“I made a deal with another witch that would bring you back. I didn’t care much for the consequences, honestly...I...Anyway,” he reached up to adjust his glasses again as the blonde stared at him with wide eyes, “Bringing you back meant you’d have no recollection of...of u-me...and...I’d be eternally damned to be trapped here.”  
Nagisa stared at him for several moments before he burst into laughter, “Oh my Marlin, Rei. Where did you pull that from?”  
The vampire stood with his back to him, sudden anger boiling up within himself, muttering, “Leave.”  
“What?” The blonde was terribly confused.  
His confusion disappeared when Rei’s hand was at his throat and his large body looming over his own as he growled, “If you don’t believe me, leave.”  
Nagisa gulped, holding his wrist as he struggled to breathe, “Rei…”  
The vampire dropped his hand, and suddenly he was at the other side of the room, “Leave, Nagisa.”  
The blonde nearly went to retrieve his broom, but thinking twice about it, he went back to grab the vampire’s cold hand.  
Rei flinched, moving to pull his hand away when the blonde grabbed his other and dropped his head before closing his eyes.  
“W-what are you-”  
“Mind magic, so shut it,” he muttered, furrowing his eyebrow as he tried to concentrate.  
Nagisa had been practice this for months, years even: memory digging.  
It was one of the hardest areas of magic to master, and only a few before him had been able to complete it without problems or deadly side effects.  
Rei watched his face intently, recalling how he use to help the blonde witch with this specific area of study.  
~ “Sometimes logic isn’t the only answer, Rei-chan,” Nagisa giggled.  
Rei had fixed his glasses before Nagisa stood on his toes to place a kiss on his cheek, “It’s always the solution, Nagisa-kun.”  
The blonde had shaken his head, taking both Rei’s hands in his own, “How about you hush?”  
Rei rolled his eyes, “Don’t make me drop a house on you.”  
Nagisa gasped in mock hurt, “Ouch, Rei-chan,” he smirked, “How about I just drop on you?”  
Rei blushed, narrowing his eyes as he leaned down to kiss along the blonde’s neck. Nagisa helped him out by levitating so he wasn’t straining his neck.  
He sighed, running a hand through Rei’s hair, “Already?”  
He shrugged, “Maybe it’s my form of revenge,” he mumbled, before biting down hard enough to break skin. He happily spent a good few moments draining the blonde of his blood.  
Nagisa closed his eyes, “You’re lucky I’m a witch.”  
“Why?” Rei pulled away, licking his lips.  
“Cuz, makes it easier for you to feed.”  
“You’re only saying that because…Because we always have sex afterwards…”  
“Hmm,” he smirked, “Maybe. Or maybe you’re just a sucker for my attractiveness.”

It was only a few days later that Nagisa had dragged Rei out of his castle.  
“I promise, Rei-chan, my place is fun.”  
He shook his head, sighing as the blonde dragged him along through the lightly wooded area, “Why exactly are we doing this again?”  
The blonde giggled, “I have a few potions I want you to try.”  
Rei narrowed his eyes in the dark night, “What kind of potions, exactly?”  
“Nothing bad, Rei-chan. It’s just some potions to help you with feeding. This way you don’t end up draining me.”  
Rei looked away, blushing furiously.  
It wasn’t much longer til they finally arrived at his home.  
Rei thought it was just as beautiful as his own. It was a small cottage, suiting Nagisa’s personality perfectly.  
The blonde dragged him inside, throwing him onto a chair sitting at the table, “Give me a sec. I have to make sure Nitori didn’t steal them for his stupid werewolf boyfriend.”  
“He’s dating a dog?” Rei stared at him incredulously as Nagisa flitted around the room.  
“Pfft,” he giggled as he held up a few bottles to inspect them, “You shouldn’t talk. I’m dating you.”  
Rei gasped, genuinely offended, “Says the witch.”  
Nagisa ignored him, holding up two clear vials, one with a purple liquid and the other was red.  
He walked over to the taller male, grabbing a stray glass and carefully pouring both the liquids inside. Nagisa slid it in front of him, “Go on.”  
Rei hesitated, lifting the glass to his lips, muttering, “It smells putrid,” before downing it in one gulp.  
“That’s cuz you only enjoy the scent of blood,” Nagisa sat on the edge of the table, watching Rei’s face intently.  
“So? How do you feel?”  
Rei dropped his head into his hands, groaning, “I feel overly warm.”  
“Well, that's not supposed to happen,” Nagisa muttered.  
The vampire looked up at him suddenly, eyes glowing brightly.  
The blonde shuddered, standing up slowly, “Rei-chan?”  
Within seconds, Rei was toppling him to the floor, hands holding his face, “You’re beautiful.”  
Nagisa gulped, blinking up at him, “Don’t scare me like that.”  
He sighed, fingers brushing along his neck, “Can’t help it when you look delicious.”  
“Shit...well that didn't work at all,” he closed his eyes when he felt Rei’s lips on his neck.  
After a few moments, he realized he hadn’t broken skin, so he carefully opened his eyes to stare at the vampire hovering over him and sucking on his neck, “Rei?”  
“Hm?” He pulled away, smiling gently. “Just thought I could have some fun scaring you.”  
“Hmph, jerk. I hate you,” he shoved his shoulder playfully.  
Rei rolled his eyes, kissing his cheek, “Love you.”  
Nagisa pouted before muttering, “Love you too.”

 

He was yanked from his flashback when Nagisa pulled his hands away, eyes wide as he stared at Rei.  
He ran a hand through his hair as he fell back against one of the desks, “God, my head hurts.”  
Rei gulped, even though it wasn’t necessary for him due to his immortality. He rushed to the blonde’s side and grabbed his hand, “He warned me about this.”  
“W-what?” He paled.  
“The witch...he told me if you started to remember, then...it might…” He shook his head, “I can’t think about it…”  
Nagisa looked up at him, expression terrified, “I...I want to remember. If you made me that happy...I want to remember that.”  
The tall boy cringed, “I can’t save you...I refuse to change you...so...you have to...you have to remember on your own.”  
He closed his eyes, biting his lip in concentration as he fell against the vampire, “It hurts…”  
Rei buried his face in his hair, embracing the warmth he had missed so much, “I believe in you, ok? I did before, and I still do.”  
“What was it like? Me dying? Probably wasn’t too bad if I don’t remember it much,” he chuckled awkwardly, hands shaking.  
Rei took several steps back, remembering every terrible moment of that day. It wasn’t supposed to be a bad day, not even close.  
Rei had planned on asking the blonde to move in his castle and stay with him.  
“It was...awful,” he muttered, hands covering his face. His did his best to describe it to Nagisa, and he refused to look him in the eye as he did so.  
“I wanted to surprise you, so I took you to the star field. It was the perfect night, too. A solar eclipse-I know how much you love those. There wasn’t supposed to be anyone else there, though. There wasn’t…” He trailed off for a moment, doing his best not to cry.  
Weak, he thought to himself.  
“Uhm, when we got there...there was a couple vampires...not like me, though. They were level 4.”  
“Jesus, how many were there?” The blonde stumbled to sit next to him, head falling on his shoulder.  
“Uhm...six, maybe? Or seven...I try not to think about it too much.”  
“How...how are you even alive?”  
“I tried so hard to protect you...so so hard…” He was happy to feel the blonde’s warmth, but it didn’t help his flashback at all, nor make it any better. “They went after you, and I couldn’t...I’m so weak.”  
Nagisa shook his head, “You tried. And you brought me back. So that counts, yeah?”  
Rei practically growled his response, “Yes, but now you’re here, dying, again. All because of me. I shouldn’t have brought you there that night. It was dangerous and I knew that. But I took you anyway. I was selfish. I was weak. I still am.”  
Nagida stood suddenly, yanking his hands from his face and staring in Rei’s eyes with a determined look, “No! You tried, Rei, and you brought me back, at the cost of spending your entirely life here, and losing me emotionally. I could never give something like that up. You’re the bravest person I know,” he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together before closing his eyes.  
Rei cupped his face in his hands, sighing, “I missed you so much. When you came in I had thought...I thought I had finally gone and lost it.”  
Nagisa chuckled, holding onto his shoulders to keep himself steady, “Merlin, I feel like shit.”  
“It’s my fault,” Rei mumbled as he avoided the witch’s eyes.  
The blonde bit his lip, leaning forward before kissing the vampire hesitantly. When he pulled away, Rei was staring at him with such hope in his eyes it made him genuinely laugh.  
“Nagisa?” His hands fell to his sides.  
Nagisa giggled, shaking his head, “Still wanna drop a house on me?”  
The blonde was sort of upset he remembered Rei’s smile, because the one he gave him now made his stomach flutter.  
The vampire stood quickly, wrapping his arms around his waist and spinning him around, laughing.  
“Rei-chan! Put me down, I’m already dizzy!” He continued to giggled.  
He sighed, setting him down before hugging him tightly and embracing his warmth, “I’m still trapped here, even though you do remember now.”  
“Well, that’s too bad. Guess I’m stuck here too, then, huh?” Nagisa smiled up at him.  
Rei grinned, and as his smile grew the two slowly floated into the air, “Really?”  
The blonde rolled his eyes, “Yes, really. Now get me down, I still feel sick.”  
He sighed, burying his face in his neck as he lowered to the ground, “I missed you.”  
“You probably just missed my blood,” he joked, “How have you been surviving, by the way?”  
Rei chuckled, darting out his tongue and making the blonde shiver, “Your potions.”  
“R-really?” Nagisa leaned his head back, voice shaky.  
“Mhm,” he breathed against his skin, “You heal so well from my bites. I barely see the scars from before.”  
The blonde rolled his eyes, “Whatever, Rei-chan. You only say that because you enjoy seeing th-”  
He was cut off when Rei bit down, making him gasp, “C-can’t you warn me?”  
He hummed against his skin, not answering until several moments later when he had finished, “I missed that so much.”  
Nagisa scrunched up his nose, “Good. I’m glad you haven’t been draining some other witch.”  
He chuckled, shaking his head as licked his lips, “Never. I’d only ever drink your blood and then sleep with you.”  
“Man, I’ve been missing too much,” he held him by the collar of his cloak and yanked him down into a kiss.


End file.
